Dispensing devices, particularly those of the self-service type are intended to make the merchandise readily accessible and to offer it in an easily inspectable manner to the buyer. These objectives are attained to a large extent by most of the dispensing devices known in the art. On the selling side, however, there remains the requirement to provide for a yarn-dispensing device that presents to the buyer a wide range of goods in keeping with his requirements and his demand.